The Avengers and a Betrayed Percy
by Half-Blood10101
Summary: Percy is betrayed an heart broken. Then he meets Steve Rogers in the park. Will he learn to love again? And what will happen with a new threat on the horizon. Percy/Steve fan fiction. Don't like don't read. My first one be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction tell me how it is. Enjoy!**

 **I do NOT own Percy Jackson or the Avengers**

Percy's POV

I was walking down the street to central park. It was my favorite place to go after Mom died and Camp betrayed me. I loved the way everything looked as if the world was perfect. I go to sit down on a bench near the lake covered in leaves from the trees near by. As I'm sitting there a man walks up. He had blond hair, muscles that I could see through his shirt, and the most dazzling blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"No. I don't mind it would be nice to have some company. Nobody ever wants to talk to me, and if they do they're just mad at me for something and are yelling not even talking," I replied having no clue why I told that much to a stranger. It would rather like to have someone besides my boss, Tony Stark, and his girlfriend, Pepper Potts, not yell at me so that could be why or it could be because I want to have a friend.

"Why would people come up to you just to yell at you?" he asked sitting down looking curious.

"Oh, they usually are just jealous that I'm my boss's assistant even though I've only been working there for two years." I say looking to my feet. He looks at me real hard those blue eyes seemingly looking into my soul. As if trying to decide if I'm exaggerating or not.

"You've been through a lot of stuff haven't you… What's your name anyway?" he asked.

"Oh. Sorry I'm Percy Jackson and you are?" "Steve Rogers. Pleasure to meet you Percy," Steve replied.

"This has been the best conversation I've had with someone other than my boss or his girlfriend in a really long time. Thanks," I told him.

He frowns at me and says "You shouldn't have so many conversations that are bad to thank someone when you have a good one."

"Yeah I shouldn't but I do,"I say looking at the ground. I look at my watch and see that I have ten minutes to get back to Stark Industries. "I have to get back to work my lunch break is almost up. Do you think that we could meet up again some time Steve?" I ask.

"Yeah that would be awesome," he replied.

"Awesome. Meet me at the Little Caesars two blocks from here on tomorrow at 6:00." I tell him.

"Bye Percy. I'll be there." Steve calls as I walk away. I turn to wave at him.

Steve's POV

I was walking through central park when I saw the most intriguing man I had ever seen. His black hair was messed up just enough where it didn't look like does it on purpose but didn't leave his bed and do nothing to it, he was also had this tan that was amazing. When I started talking to him I was amazed by his eyes. They were bright green and had this look of power but held so much sadness.

After we talked a bit he told me to meet him at the pizza place two blocks from the park before he went back to work. I'm definitely going to meet him there. It would be nice to be around someone who doesn't know who I am. It's quite annoying to have people who practically grovel at your feet.

I hope his life gets better. Nobody his age should have eyes that have that much sadness.

Percy's POV

When I get back to Stark industries Tony sees me and runs over to meet me. When he sees the happy look on my face he stops and studies me.

Then he exclaims "OH MY GOD! You met someone! You have you tell me all about them!" Then started to pull me towards his office area that was more like a hang out than an office.

Once we got there he practically threw me onto one of his awesome chairs giving me an expectant look.

"What?" I ask him.

"You obviously met someone and I want to know about this mystery person because you are like my best friend and I want you to be safe," he says.

"Oh well the mystery person is a he. He was really polite, he had these amazing blue eyes, his hair was blond, and he had very defined muscles," I tell Tony.

"Well do you plan on seeing him again? Because if you do I need to know when I can't get a hold of you," he says looking at me with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I told him to meet me at Little Caesars tomorrow." I tell him.

He looks at me and says,"I'm happy that you have met someone. Now I can have someone to tell all of your most embarrassing times to." he says acting like a child.

 **A/N Did ya'll like it I hope you did please review tell me how I did constructive criticism please. This is my first one have a nice day and I will finish this no matter what even if I rewrite it I will finish it. Have a nice day. Bye!**

 **A/N So I made the paragraphs in this chapter better and I will get the next chapter up soon. Some things happened and I haven't updated in a couple of years. I promise I will be better about it this year.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So second chapter tell me how it's going. Constructive criticism welcome. I also updated chapter 1 so if you didn't know go look at it. I just changed a few details. Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

Something is going to happen. Today has been too… normal. It's like the quiet before the storm. And this storm is going to be huge. Ugh why does this always happen with me? The gods must hate me. Wait, they do. Gah! I hope nobody dies today.

"Hey Perce! Wait up!" Tony yells right before I get on the elevator to leave to meet Steve.

"What is it Tony?" I ask when he gets to the elevator out of breath.

"I. Don't think. It's. A good. Idea. To go out. Tonight," he tells me gasping for breath.

"I think I'll be fine Tony. It's not like I don't know how to defend myself," I tell him annoyed that he thinks I can't handle something. It's not like I haven't fought Gaia or anything.

"But," he tries.

"No. I'm going and I don't care if there is a possibility of getting hurt. Which I doubt will happen anyways," I cut him off with a lie. Yeah nothing is going to happen. That has got to be the biggest lie ever.

I walk down the stairs beside the elevators before he can try to tell me to not go again.

~Time Change~

Steve's POV

What if he doesn't come. He could have changed his mind. It's only 5:55 he still has time. He might end up being late anyways. A lot of people are late.

As I'm thinking that I see him walk in. He looks around for me and I wave while calling out his name. His face lights up a bit when he sees me. Like he wasn't actually expecting me to come.

"Hi Steve. How long have you been here because it's still five minutes before six?" he asks as he takes a seat across from me at the table in the back corner.

"Oh not too long. I just didn't want to be late so I showed up a bit early." I reply and take a sip of my drink after.

"That's good to hear I wouldn't have wanted you to have been here all alone." he tells me.

~Time Change~

Percy's POV

Well nothing happened at dinner so that has to mean something. Right? What am I kidding that means nothing. But at least dinner went well.

We're walking out of the pizza place and as we walk down the street I hear something. I ignore it stupidly thinking if I don't acknowledge it then nothing will happen.

We're talking about our childhoods when I hear a voice bellow, "Perseus Jackson! It is time for you to die!"

"Oh great. Your back." I say out loud as I turn around to face Hyperion.

The titan rushes at me and I leap over him. I can feel a creek about a mile away and call it to come to me. As I'm doing that Hyperion turns around and take to engage me in a sword fight. Before he gets within three feet of me he is being surrounded by water. I make it shrink and crush him. He disintegrates but not before telling me how he will have his revenge.

I look over to where Steve was standing and see him looking at me in shock.

 **A/N So was that a bad fight scene? Let me know and if you have anything else to tell me please do.**


End file.
